The Girl Who Worked As A Maid
by himekahyuga
Summary: "Why can't you forgive me Hinata?" "I don't know. Maybe I'm not the same girl I used to be." Hyuga Hinata is hired to worked as a maid at the Uzumaki Mansion where a couple of brothers live. One of the boys is a bad boy who secretly has a crush on her and will go numerous ways to get her to forget about her past crush. How will she handle these two boys? Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Who Worked As A Maid**

**Chapter 1: Getting the Job**

**Hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm not very new to fanfiction but I am new to writing stories. I don't know if there are stories with similar plots like this but if there is, just know that I'm not being a copycat. I hope this one goes very well for my first try. I also had a lot of trouble coming up with a title. This will be the current title until I can think of another. The plot is deep, and might be disturbing to younger viewers. Thank you very much and I hope this goes well.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA's POV<strong>

My name is Hyuga Hinata. I'm a 17-year-old senior at Konoha High School. I belong to a great family of geniuses. My father is a professional surgeon, my cousin is a professional martial artist, and my sister is a young pianist. My only special talent is singing because it's been a passion of mine since I was little. I live in a two-story house with my father, Hyuga Hiashi, my cousin, Hyuga Neji, and my sister, Hyuga Hanabi. There are lots of Hyugas in our family, but we live in separate locations. My mother, Hyuga Himeka, died of cancer when I was 6. Neji's father, Hyuga Hizashi, and mother, Hyuga Hana, died in a horrible car accident when Neji was 8. Neji was in the same car as them, but he ended up the only one surviving. Ever since then, father offered to take him into our household and things went a lot better with him. If anything, I call him my brother, than my cousin.

"Hoshimura Yuki!"

"Here!" The woman stood from her seat and walked to the door.

I'm at the infamous Uzumaki Mansion, where they are hiring 4 new servants to work for them after firing the last 4 for a horrendous sex scandal with a man inside the mansion. Over 50 different people applied for the job, which made me very nervous. It's strange that I'm applying for this particular job, but because I spend a lot of time cleaning at home, this job caught my interest.

I sat in a chair outside the office with the rest of the women there, mumbling under my breath.

"How should I do this?" I cleared my throat. "My name is Hyuga Hinata and I applied…no. Not good enough. My name is Hyuga Hinata. I'm applying for this job to…still awkward. I should've rehearsed at home." I whined.

"Maybe you should've, because there's no way they're going to hire someone like you who can't even holler." A woman scolded next to me. I paid no mind to her comment. What mattered most is thinking about how I'm going to speak properly so I can get this job. I'm dressed, I'm clean, all I need to do is talk.

About 5 minutes later, they called another person.

"Hyuga Hinata!"

"H-Here!" I stuttered. I stood from my seat and walked into the office, meeting with 4 people who sat inside. Only one of them spoke while everyone else wrote on clipboards.

"Hyuga Hinata?" The man with the long, white, spiky hair asked.

"Yes sir."

"I never expected a Hyuga girl to walk in here. And a beautiful one, too." He said in a weird seductive tone. "Anyways, so you're 17 and a senior at Konoha High School."

"Yes sir."

"Interesting. So why did you apply for this particular job when there are others you could've applied for?"

"Well, I actually really need this job. There are many things I have to participate in at school and I'll be off to college next year." He continued asking me a lot of questions until he excused me. "Thank you very much, Hyuga Hinata. We'll call you if you get the job."

"Thank you very much." I bowed in respect and excused myself from the office. I found my way out of the mansion and sighed out loud. "I really hope I get this job. Everyone else turned me down because they say I don't seem capable enough." Not paying any attention to where I'm going. I bumped into someone, which caused us both to fall on our bums.

"Ouch." I gasped. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching…"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down its fine." I spotted the boy and he had blonde, spiky hair. He rubbed his head and stood on his feet. He held his hand towards me. I reluctantly grabbed his hand and stood on my feet, brushing the dirt off my clothes. I noticed immediately who it was and turned away from him.

"T-Thank you sir. I have to go." I walked away from the boy without looking back at him. I felt embarrassed to bump into a handsome looking guy.

My car was parked outside the mansion. I got in it and left to go home. When I got home, I was greeted by Neji.

"You're back already. So you got there early enough?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I did. They said they'd call me if I get this job." I set my bag on the table in the den and dropped on the couch. I sighed loudly. "I hope they call me."

"Hm. Uzumaki Mansion, huh. If I knew more about the family, I'd give you my opinion on working there or not. Are you nervous?"

"Very. If I don't get this job, I might as well give up on looking since everyone turned me down. Father's not going to keep helping me forever, which is why I'm anxious to learn what it's like trying to take care of yourself, like you are."

"I have no choice since I'll be leaving for college in a week." My eyes softened. "Don't get upset. It's all a part of being an adult. I will come back to visit when I have free time."

"I hope you're right, because it'll be different without you around, Neji." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know." He said softly.

The day went by in a flash. Already it was nighttime and I waited anxiously for my cellphone ring. As I waited, I thought about that boy I bumped into at the mansion. He looked so…familiar. Like I've seen his before. But who could he be? And why was he at the mansion? My phone beeped when I received a text message from my friend Ino.

'**Hey gurl! Did u get the job yet?' **I giggled to myself. I texted back.

'**Not yet. Well, that's if they call me.' **A few seconds later, she texted me back.

'**Gurl. I'm sure u got the job. No worries! Maybe I should've applied too so we could work together!'** I giggled again. Ino always liked to work with me. We really are good friends. We texted for a while until I told her I'd go to sleep. I set my phone one the nightstand, pulled the covers over me, and fell into a deep sleep, while hoping I get the call.

**NO POV**

Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki Mansion, the group went over which woman they want to hire for the job.

"No, this woman seems like she'll seduce the boys. She's off this list." One person named Shizune said.

"This one looks like she'll find some way to murder the boys. Hell with this one." Another one said named Yuhi Kurenai said as she crossed out the person's application.

"Most of these woman look like they applied for the job so they can get their hands on the boys. It's hard to figure out which one seems capable of dealing with the brats." The last one named Tsunade said. They spiky, white-haired man named Jiraiya, took a look at the application with the name, Hyuga Hinata on it.

"What about Hyuga Hinata?" he asked aloud. Everyone looked at him.

"Hyuga Hinata? Her father is a professional surgeon isn't he?" Shizune asked.

"Yes he is."

"How the hell can we hire her? Not only does she have to clean the place, but she also has to deal with the sons. They are both brats in their own little way!" Tsunade debated. Jiraiya looked at the picture of the girl.

"It may seem like she wouldn't be able to handle this job when it comes to the boys but…hm…I have a really good feeling about her. Something about her makes me want to recommend her for this job."

"And what might that be?"

"She beautiful, but she also seems…brave and courageous. After everything she told us, she's definitely somehow would could be hired!" He hollered. Tsunade stood from her seat and grabbed Jiraiya by the shirt.

"For the record, Jiraiya. I hope you're thinking the right thing, because I don't want Hiashi's little girl to get into the wrong situation with the boys, which is another reason I refused to hire her."

"Just give her a chance, Tsunade. I'm pretty sure things will go as planned." She pushed him back in his seat.

"You better be right." She said in a dark voice before leaving. Jiraiya panted rapidly.

"She's just too damn powerful. I nearly feared for my life just now."

"But Jiraiya, are you sure we should choose her? She's not really old enough for this job."

"I'm positive! Very positive! Now let's find 3 more people so we can call them in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I lifted my body and yawned.<p>

"It's about time you wake up." I jumped when I heard a deep voice. Neji was standing over my bed. "In fact, I was already about to wake you up just now."

"Good morning, Neji. What is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. He held her phone, and it was in talk mode. I gasped.

"It vibrated and you didn't hear it. So I answered it. Someone wants to talk to you." I nervously took the phone from him and held it to my ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Is this Hyuga Hinata?"

"This is she."

"Congratulations! You got the job of the new servant of the Uzumaki Mansion." I gasped in excitement. "You are going to start tomorrow at 2:30 sharp! We will offer a uniform for you to wear. Come ready and ready to work!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone a screamed in excitement. "Yes! I got the job Neji! I got the job!" I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "I won't screw up on this one!" I stopped jumping when Neji's eyes were softened. "Neji?"

"I'm sorry. I should be happy for you, but I'm a little worried about you working there."

"I'll be fine, Neji. As long as a lot of other people there too to watch over us, I should be fine. I'm going to tell dad and Hanabi the news." I ran out my room, leaving Neji.

**NEJI's POV**

It's not the fact I'm worried about her because of how many people will be there. I'm worried about her because of the sons that live there, named Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Menma, brothers who live in the Uzumaki Mansion, who are known to be careless human beings. Especially Menma. And that motherfucker Naruto broke my precious cousin's heart. I hope neither one of them tries anything on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings are always slow, but it'll get better. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl Who Worked As A Maid**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

The next day was a regular school day. I told Ino the great news.

"Really!? You start today!?"

"Yes!" Ino squealed in excitement.

"You know what that means! That means you get to see the hot brothers that live in that house." I looked at her questioningly. "You mean you don't know that there are two Uzumaki brothers?"

"U-Um, no. Sadly." Oh I totally forgot!

"Girl where have you been all this time! You go to school with one of them! Naruto! His brother Menma doesn't go here anymore but he was also here. Do those names ring a bell to you?" I shook my head. I must've been so focused on school these last few years I forgot about them. "You might have been too focused on school."

"I guess I was. For as long as I've been here, I still don't know everyone's names. Especially the ones in our class." I took my books from out of my locker.

"Girl like you forgot that Naruto lives there? I didn't ask before because you seemed like you really wanted the job."

"That may have been why. It was the only job that involved cleaning, which is why I really considered getting it." With him there. Crap.

"Just try to ignore him. I'm pretty sure you won't see him there as much anyways since you'll be busy getting that cash. Anyways I got to go. My project partner, Sai is waiting for me. Bye girl."

"Bye, Ino." I laughed nervously at her. This is definitely going to be one interesting job. But I shouldn't worry. What matters most is that I have the job. I opened my locker and noticed that my books were very dusty. I searched my bag to find my handkerchief.

"Oh no. My handkerchief. Where is it?" I mumbled under my breath. I desperately searched my bag and couldn't find it.

"Hey!" I swiftly turned around when I heard the voice. I blushed when I saw the boy. He was the same one I bumped into at the mansion. His hand went in his pocket ad took out my lavender handkerchief. I gasped lightly. "You dropped this when I bumped into you, Hinata." He handed it to me. I didn't look at him because I knew exactly he was standing before me.

"T-Thank you. But…h-how did you…"

"I know because I'm in the same class as you. You just don't notice." He started to walk away from me but stopped. "Also, don't be late today, because unless you want to get chewed and spit out on your first day." He walked away. I saw girls giving him googly eyes while others glared at me. Don't be late? How dare he tell me what to do? That snot nosed idiot thinks just because he lives there and he USED to be my friend that he can order me around. That guy who was acting like an ignorant boss is Uzumaki Naruto, and he was once the best friend I ever had.

_**In my 8**__**th**__** grade year in junior high. Naruto and I met in the school garden, where I told him to meet me at after school. **_

_**He stood a few feet away from me. **_

"_**N-Naruto. T-Thank you very much for meeting me out here."**_

"_**Hm. Sure. What is it?"**_

"_**U-Um, well…"**_

_**I told him what I wanted to tell him. After he responded to what I told him, he walked away, leaving me helpless and upset. I fell to my knees, crying my eyes out. **_

So that's it. I never knew Ino around that time, so she never knew until I told her about it. I continued watching him as he walked. After he damaged me so much, I completely isolated myself from him, to the point where I forgot all about him, until yesterday, when I finally saw him. And now I'm about to work at his home. I gulped. Just when I actually got over him, I have to worry about him again.

As school went by, I continuously saw him as he continuously saw me. I didn't bother going anywhere near him despite I'll be working in his home. I really feel like I'll be getting myself in a horrible situation.

School ended in a flash. Well, not really. I get to leave school early every day since I don't have a lot of classes left to take, especially with me being an honors student. School really ends at 3:10. It was 2:00 and I had to be there for 2:30. Luckily, I could just walk over there. Especially since they're providing me a uniform. I made it to the mansion within 10 minutes. I stood in front the mansion with a tight feeling in my gut.

"What if I can't do this?" I mumbled. "With Naruto here…it'll be awkward. I guess I just have to make the most of it." She pushed the button and the intercom came on.

"Who is it?"

"T-This is Hyuga Hinata. I'm here for my first day of working."

"Hold on." The intercom cut off and the gate started to open. When it was open completely, I walked past the gate, and on the private property. I made my way to the front door, and they was already ready for me.

"Welcome, Hinata." Said a woman with short, black hair, smiling at me.

"H-Hello." They let me in the mansion.

"You're just on time. How is that possible?"

"I have a car. I could just drive over here after school."

"That's great. You'll be on time all the time then. Since you're here, let's get you set up." The woman led me to a room where they held the uniforms at. "Oh forgive me not properly introducing myself. My name is Shizune and I also work here, but not as a maid."

"Nice to meet you, Shizune." I greeted politely.

"You're a pretty sweet thing." She showed me the uniforms. The uniforms were regular maid outfits. She helped me figure out which size I wore and helped me try it on. After getting into the right size, I looked at myself in the mirror. "You look pretty." She complemented.

"Thank you." She tied my hair into a ponytail.

"Don't want your hair getting in the way while you're working. You're all set. Now if we can just wait on the other three, and we'll get started with touring the mansion. So you can just sit down for a while since you was at school all day.

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem." I did what she said and sat down. It was still early, so I found myself drifting off into a cat nap until it was time to wake up.

My nap lasted for about 20 minutes until I was suddenly awoken by a feeling on my face. I groaned and opened my eyes. I rubbed them before completely opening them. Right in front of me was a guy with dark blue hair, with blue eyes. He looked just like Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry. Was I asleep too long?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. You had something on your face." I sat up and stretched. "Hinata?" I realized the guy who stood before. It was no one other than...

"Menma. Oh wow, i-it's been so long."

"No fucking kidding." he said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I got the job to work as a maid. How have you been doing lately?" I asked while smiling at him.

"The usual. The way it's been since you disappeared." I looked at him questioningly. I looked at the time and saw that it was time to start work.

"I-I have to go start, but it's really nice seeing you again, Menma."

"You too. I can tell things will go just fine with a beauty like you around here." I blushed at his complement. "Shizune sent me to get you. Come on." He said. He walked and I followed behind him. In the big room were the rest of the maid workers along with the same 3 people who I encountered at the interview. I lined myself up on side of the maids. Menma stood in front of us, along with Naruto, who glared at me. I moved my eyes away from him. The woman with the long blonde hair started speaking.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki Mansion. My name is Tsunade. You four have been chosen for this job because you're more capable of it than anyone one else on the list. We fired the last four for performing sexual acts in this very mansion in an involvement of 5 in one room."

Menma snickered.

"Shut up, Menma." I heard Naruto whisper roughly.

"Can we trust that you four won't make the same mistake as them and bring embarrassment to not only the Uzumaki Family, but yourselves also?"

"Yes ma'am." We all answered together.

"Good. Your work schedule is from 2:30 to 7:30 on Mondays, Wedensdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. If you're a student in high school or college and you have to prepare for exams of any kind, we'll gladly let you take the day off. After all, education is important so don't turn away from it. Lets all introduce ourselves to each other so we can get to know you better. Starting with you." She pointed to the woman all the way to the left.

"My name is Tayuya, and I'm a college student."

"My name is Yumi, and I'm also a college student. And I have a beautiful daughter."

"My name Rei and I'm an artist." Finally it came down to me.

"M-My name is Hinata, and I'm a high school senior."

"Nice to meet you Tayuya, Yumi, Rei, and Hinata. I hope we all can be good friends. Seriously we make this atmosphere as good as we possibly can. Now we're going to show you around this place so you can get used to the environment and where everything and every room is. Follow me." All four of us followed Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune as they showed us the rooms.

**NO POV**

Naruto watched as the group of maids walked off to tour the mansion. _What the fuck is Hinata doing here though? Why did she apply to work here? I have to say was pretty shocked when I saw her in front my house yesterday. _

"Hinata sure is hot. She doesn't look like that same girl who confessed her love for you. I still can't believe you rejected such a beauty." Menma said slyly.

"Yea. Me neither." _And she's been able to avoid me all this time. Why is she here now? _

"But since you don't give a fuck, I think I should just take her myself. Since like…I'm better at talking to people than you." Menma said, tapping Naruto's shoulder.

"Boy you can't even leave the fucking house because you can't fucking act like a normal human being."

"Is that suppose to be my fault you arrogant bastard?" He snapped. Naruto sighed to himself after realizing the cold remark he made to Menma about his behavior.

"Do what you want. She's not my problem anyways." Naruto walked up the stairs to his room.

_That cold as motherfucker. I wish he fucking die. _Menma thought angerly.

**HINATA's POV**

Within the hour, they showed us the entire mansion from head to toe. It's a really beautiful place. I can't believe Naruto lives here. It looks like we'll be avoiding each other the entire time I'm here. Maybe this job won't be so bad after all. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai wanted us to start working so they showed us the locations of all the tools and cleaning materials as we toured the mansion. They also said they would have a schedule set up for us every day for what rooms each of us what us to clean. After touring the mansion, Kurenai gave us all a piece of paper.

"This is what we want you to do today. You each have your own space to work. There will be other maids around you too, but there shall be enough space for you to work."

I looked at my paper. My first assignment is clean one of the offices. On the side is the list of materials I'll need to clean it with.

"You know where the tools are. You're ready to work. Hope you have a pleasant first day. And if anyone, I mean anyone, including the boys, bother you while you're working, let me know and I will personally deal with them. They have their own things to do so there's no reason for them to bother you, but if they do, tell me. We want to keep this safe for everyone, including you." Tsunade pointed at me. Everyone looked at me and I turned my head away slightly. "Now, you may proceed to your assigned areas."

"Yes ma'am." We all responded before going our separate ways. I put on the white gloves that came with the uniform. I made me way to where the materials are and gathered all of them. I placed it in a basket where we carry our materials and headed to the office assigned to me.

**NO POV**

Tsunade watched was the young Hyuga walked off with her materials. Shizune stood by her.

"Think she'll be alright?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know sadly." Tsunade answered lowly.

"I'll keep an eye on her as much as I can." Kurenai offered. Tsunade nodded.

"You do that. I'm counting on you."

Little did they know, in the distance, Menma stood hidden behind the long curtains, overhearing their conversation. He laughed to himself.

_This is going to be very interesting. I will make sure I make her feel welcomed than that bastard brother of mine. _

**HINATA's POV**

I made my way to the office I was assigned too. I looked around it closely to observe all the spots I have to clean

"This should be easy." I said to myself. I started by taking out the duster and dusted the really gray locations in the office. That lasted for about 40 minutes. Next, I used the spray and a cloth to wipe up the smaller items that a duster wouldn't completely clean. There were a lot of items, so that last for about an hour. Lastly, I swept the floor of all the remaining dust that flowed on the floor when I dusted. Afterwards, I used a swifter to completely shine the floor. Next thing I knew, I was finished with this room within 2 hours and 15 minutes. I clean very fast, because I'm so used to doing it.

"Phew." I wiped the sweat off my head. "I'm done already. Now what's next on my list?" She picked up the paper. "The bathroom down hallway A. Alright." I placed everything in the basket with the exception of the broom and swifter and made my way to the bathroom.

**NO POV**

Naruto watched her walk down the hallway from his room. Never did he think he would encounter her at such an awkward time.

"Naruto?" A girl called.

"Yea?"

"My lips are calling for you again." The girl said seductively. He turned his head. The girl laying on his bed had long blonde hair with bright purple eyes. Her hairstyle was literally similar to Hinata's, almost as if she could be her twin. She laid on his bed, staring at Naruto with lust in her eyes. He smirked seductively.

"I'm coming." He shut the door and locked it. He made his way towards the bed and climbed on top of her. He bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back with passion as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He pulled himself from her lips.

"So, Naruto. I saw that you have new maids."

"Yea. We do." He laid down next to her on the bed.

"One of those maids, is that girl who stupidly confessed to you in middle school." _Stupidly huh?_ Why is she here?" she asked.

"I don't know. There's no way it's because of me, because she forgot who I even was. If anything, she's just here to work and not bother me."

"I hope you're right, because I don't want to have to cut her up for trying to get you back after rejecting her weak ass."

"That won't be necessary babe." He said lowly. _Looks like I have to find out some things about why she's here._

**HINATA's POV**

I was in the middle of cleaning the shower in the bathroom. I don't know what's up with me but…I feel like I'm getting a weird feeling. As if…someone's talking about me. I stopped cleaning when I once again reminisced that day I confessed my love for Naruto.

"_**I'm sorry, Hinata. You're a really wonderful person but…I don't see you as more than a friend. And I love someone else. I know you can find someone better than me."**_

I felt tears fall from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.

"Why did I have to remember that?" I whispered to myself. "I've kept this myself all this time, I even forgot about him. Now that I'm seeing him again, it's all coming back to me. How can I forget about him?" I said as I tears continued flowing from my eyes.

"It's plain and simple." I gasped and turned around. Menma stood outside the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Menma. I-I don't suppose you…heard that, did you?"

"I did. So pitiful that brother rejected a beauty like you."

"I-It's ok. I'm over it though. It was…4 years ago so it's nothing to me." I said quietly as I continued cleaning the shower. I heard slow footsteps. I stopped cleaning for a second to turn around. Menma was feet away from me in the large bathroom, smiling at me. "E-Everything alright?"

"Yea. I just thought I'd watch you for a bit. You seem to be enjoying your new job very well."

"I-I am." I said with a smile.

"Good to hear. Hm. I never actually spoken to you like this before. Especially while you hung with that bastard. I can tell we'll get along very well." I blushed a light pink. I haven't heard a guy talk to me like this since…my middle school year with Naruto. "See ya around."

"S-See you." He turned and walked out the bathroom. He seems so nice, but Tsunade tells us not to really associate with them. I can't get too friendly with him or else I could get in trouble. As for Naruto, I sure hope he's happy with his life, as he already ruined mine. I continued my work in the bathroom.

**MENMA's POV**

Such a nice girl. Too bad Naruto couldn't see through her properly, but goes with a girl who looks almost like her twin. Such a picky ass motherfucker. While she's trying to forget about that motherfucker, I can try to get close to her, so she can fall for me instead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! ^^ I know still not much happened, but at least you know some things that wasn't said in the first chapter. Thanks a lot for the people who favored, followed, and reviewed the story. You're all so kind. Hope to hear you opinions soon. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl Who Worked As A Maid**

**Chapter 3: Broken Promise**

My off time slowly approached. Before I knew it, it was time for to get going. I put away every cleaning material I used, changed back into my uniform, and fixed to leave along with everyone else.

"Hinata." I stopped walked and turned to see Kurenai approaching me.

"H-Hello."

"Hi. So, how's everything going? Did you enjoy your first day?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you ma'am."

"No problem. Listen um…sorry to interrupt you when you're about to leave but, your literally our youngest worker here and I know it can be very troublesome to deal with boys your age, especially when they have their eyes on a beautiful girl like you." It seemed that way, but…"So if anything goes wrong and they try to do anything to you, let me know and I'll take care of it. The last thing we need is for our maids to get harassed by the boys."

"Thank you very much ma'am. I will inform you."

"Alright." She patted my shoulder. "See you Wednesday."

"Good night."

"Good night." I proceeded out the mansion. As soon as I got outside, I heard laughing. Up ahead, I saw Naruto and his 4 year girlfriend, Shion, playing around by his car. He kept picking her up and tickling her. I turned my head away from them as quickly as I could.

"You know him?"

"Eh?" I turned my head and saw one of the other new maids, Karin. She has bright red hair. Oh wait, she's not new. She actually worked here longer than anyone. Words say that she may be related to the family. "Yea, h-he and I go to the same school."

"No wonder you looked at him so much. He's such a pain in the ass." Pain in the ass?

"You know him, too?"

"I'll explain to you later. See you Wedensday." Karin left me standing there. She must know a lot about Naruto if she offered to talk to me about him. I proceeded to my car and headed straight home.

When I got there, I was greeted by everyone, who was so despite to ask me how my first day was.

"Well? Well? Well? How was it?" my little sister, Hanabi asked wildly.

"It was great. I love working there already." I replied as truthful as I could. "How was school Hanabi?"

"So lame as it always been. It's only been a couple of weeks and they're already trying to torture me with work. Oh, and father's going to be late so Neji and I bought bentos for tonight."

"You mean, 'I' bought the bentos. You don't have money." Neji walked in the den from the kitchen, handing me a bento.

"I only said that because I was with you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to text my friends!" Hanabi marched to her room. I giggled at Hanabi's funniness. She tries so hard to fit in with the many social lives of young girls nowadays.

"Thank you, Neji."

"No problem." I made my way to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table, eating my bento. Neji sat across from me.

"How was it really?" I sighed.

"It was fine, but…I forgot that Naruto was also an Uzumaki."

"I figured you forgotten. You applied for the job without even thinking about it. You must've really kept him out of your head for a long time."

"I did indeed." I reminisced Naruto with that girl he rejected me for. "Being my fourth year since the confession, I still remember so much about it, even though I forgot about it at first. I like…did everything for Naruto. More things for him than anyone ever did for him, but…he gives up on me for a girl…prettier than me." Neji looked at me with sympathy. I felt like I wanted to cry, but I tried not to. I've hid the pain all these years, I'm not about to let it affect me or my job.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone ten times better than him. It's a shame you refused to let me beat him to a pulp for hurting you so much."

"I-It wouldn't have mattered anyway. All it would do is make things worse. But I won't let Naruto affect my job. I will keep my job there."

"That's what I want to hear. And what about that Menma fellow. The guys that gets into it with everyone. Saw him there?" Should I tell Neji that he spoke to me? Now I probably shouldn't.

"Yea, but I never talked to him." I lied.

"You should be careful around him, too. I heard he gets into a series of mess. If you communicate with him, he could easy drag you in his boat. Be careful if he tries to talk to you."

"I will. I promise." I finished my dinner and took a shower. After I took a shower, I did the small amount of home I received and fixed to go to bed. So much has happened to me today, it's difficult to get it out of my mind. Started my first job, encountered Naruto, and spoke to Menma. Menma. He does seem like a nice person, at least when he talked to me he seemed nice. I hope he's not as bad as Neji says he is. It took me awhile to fall asleep, with all the thoughts cluttering my mind.

**~Uzumaki Mansion~ NARUTO's POV**

After I dropped Shion off at her house, I headed straight back to the mansion before I would've gotten scolded for keeping her here too late.

As soon as I arrived there, I headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. I already had dinner since Shion stayed here for dinner.

"Naruto." I didn't turn around, knowing that that voice was Menma's.

"What is it?"

"You was fucking your girl in your room again today?" He appeared on side of me and also grabbed a drink out of the enormous refrigerator. "I could've sworn your room smelled like lots of climax."

"Don't be silly. I wasn't fucking her. It's not like I could've anyways knowing that 'she' was here." I leaned on the table, gulping down my drink. "Why you would care anyways, you always come to me saying Shion is a whore who likes money."

"Was Hinata that way when you were friends with her?"

"No, I guess not." I lowered my head, looking straight at the floor. "Why the fuck she just had to come here? Why now? Because she's back, I can't even fucking focus anymore. All I can remember is the day she confessed to me. Hard to believe Hinata and I used to be best friends anymore."

"That's a shame. You just don't know that fuck you're doing with your life."

"Hey! Don't take shit out on me just because you fucking want her!" I hollered in his face.

"Fine. Fine. 'I wasn't your fault.' That you're so fucked up in the head. I'm not going to argue with you any longer since everyone wants to blame shit on me because everyone likes you better. I'm going to take a shower in the freshly cleaned bathroom done by Hinata." He left the kitchen and headed to his room. I growled as he left. He always try to make me feel like a fucking asshole, like he thinks he's so good. He know damn well he's just as bad as me. He fucking wanted Hinata since we became friends, and because I rejected her, he makes me feel like I'm a bad guy, when he could've been the one trying to take her. I threw my bottle away too and headed to my room. I don't understand why I feel like I'm so full of shit. I'm happy 4 years straight, and now I'm not. I sighed and held my head.

"What the fuck. I feel like I'm lying to myself." I whispered to myself. "Shit maybe I need to sleep this shit off." After Menma took his shower, I took mine, and headed straight to my bed. My room was filled with intense heat as I covered myself, but after a while, I fell asleep.

**HINATA's POV**

The next day, school was going by slower than I thought. I don't work today, but things still seem so slow. I was mostly alone the whole day because Ino didn't come to school. She said she caught a cold and wanted me to get her assignments from our English Class.

My other friend, Sakura, is probably hanging with her boyfriend, Sasuke. Ever since she started going with him, it doesn't seem like she wasn't to associate with us as much. Sasuke is indeed a handsome guy and all the girls want him. Sadly he's not my type. I'm not sure what Sakura saw in him, but one thing for sure, they are together, and I guess that's all that matters.

I spent lunch alone under the cherry blossom trees. I make my own bento since father is sometimes way too tired to make our lunches. A relaxed under there for a good while, until a shadow blocked the sunlight.

"You're alone?" I looked up, and saw Naruto.

"I was." I said, before standing up. "I'll just go before your girlfriend chews me to pieces."

"Hold up." I didn't stop at all. I just kept on walking. No way could I ever speak to him. Never. I made my way to the school garden. Thank god no one was there so no one wouldn't see my tearing up because I just saw the love of my life. I knew I couldn't hide my pain forever, no matter how much or how long I tried not to even think about it. He ruined my life, and I could never forgive him for that.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Shit, she ran away. Fuck I didn't want her to run. I wanted to at least…try to talk to her. What the fuck was I thinking, of course she wouldn't want to talk to me after all the pain I caused her.

"It's hard to believe we used to be great friends." I said to myself with sympathy. I sat under the same cherry blossom tree she sat under before running, and started to really…think.

_**A younger Hinata, who looked to be about 13, sat under a tree, crying her eyes out. Her much shorter hair was covered in green paint, which made a trail from the school to the field. **_

_**Approaching her was Naruto, who was also the same age as Hinata. He spotted the crying girl and sat next to her. The first thing he noticed was her green hair. **_

"_**Whoa. Who did this to you, Hinata?" She sniffed before looking at the blonde boy. **_

"_**N-Naruto." She wiped her tears away and sniffed again. "I-I was…u-using the bathroom and like t-three girls poured paint over my head."**_

"_**Who did it?"**_

"_**I-I don't know. I-It was just…some girls."**_

"_**Wow that's really messed up. If I'd know who did this to you, I would've wanted to take care of them."**_

"_**N-No, p-please. You don't…" Naruto shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. **_

"_**No one messes with my friend." She didn't respond afterwards, amazed by his words. He stood on his feet and held his hand out towards her. "Come on. Let's get that paint off your hair before it stains." Hinata nodded before taking his hand and standing on her feet. They walked back into the school to wash the paint out of the girl's hair. "I promise no one will ever harm you again."**_

I broke that promise.

"Naruto!" I jumped in surprise when I heard that familiar voice. It was Shion's.

"Oh Shion. You scared the shit out of me." I said as I took her arm and dragged her down by me, wrapping my arms around her. She laughed loudly as I tickled her.

"Stop, Naruto!" she hollered as she continued laughing. I stopped tickling her and turned her to face me. She wrapped her arms around me. "You alright babe? You seem very tense." She asked.

"Oh I'm very fine. I was just sidetracked for a second." I answered. "Thank goodness you came to get me out of it." I kissed her forehead then she locked lips with me. We kissed passionately for a few seconds until.,,

"_**Naruto, I love you."**_

I quickly pulled away from the kiss. Shit why did that all of a sudden come to my mind!? I panted heavily. I felt like I couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

"Naruto?"

"S-Sorry again, Shion. I'm not feeling too well today. My throat itches really bad." I lied.

"Well, it's ok. When we get to your mansion we'll take good care of that."

"Thank you." I responded. As much as I feel bad for lying, I never ever told Shion about…how Hinata and I were once friends for a long time. If I did tell her, she would suspect that I'm…thinking about her. After I started going with Shion, I continuously felt like a pathetic asshole for losing one of my closest friends. She avoided me, so I avoided her, much to the point where she literally forgot about me. Little did she know, I never forgot about her all this time, because she was the person who understood me better than anyone. Better than Shion.

**HINATA's POV**

When school ended, I made my way towards home. I decided to walk to school from the house today since I didn't have to work today. It usually takes about 20 minutes to walk from the school to the house, but it's all worth it. As I made my way home, I realized that we need a couple of groceries so father can make us dinner. He gave me a small list of things I needed and I went to the nearest store to buy the items.

After I brought the items, I found myself carrying about 5 bags of stuff, which was pretty hard to carry within the distance I still have to walk.

"Oh man. I don't think I can…" She dropped a couple of the bags, which resulted in groceries falling out. I set the other bags down and kneeled to the ground to pick up the other groceries.

"You need some help?" I looked up after hearing the familiar voice. It was Menma, already kneeled in front of me. "You look like you're having trouble."

"Oh, yes, please." He helped me put the groceries back in the bag. Afterwards, he picked up the two bags I dropped, and took two more from me. "Oh, Menma, y-you don't have to."

"It's fine. No way should a girl like you carry all these bags on her own. Just tell me where you live and I'll get this there."

"Oh, follow me." We started to make our way towards my home.

"Don't you drive?" He asked.

"I do but I didn't bring the car today because I didn't have to work afterwards. Usually I just…walk if I don't have anything to do after school."

"I see. Interesting. I thought you may have been trying to lessen up your gas money usage." I giggled at his statement.

"That could be it, too. Gas does cost a lot."

"That's probably why I don't drive but brother does." It was silent for a couple of minutes until Menma decided to break it. "I have always wondered what happened between you and brother. Shit ever since you confessed to him, I haven't heard from you for four years straight. Brother barely talked about you, and you forgot all about me."

"O-Oh I'm so very sorry about t-that. It's just that…I forgot f-for so long that it actually worked. Naruto um…he pretty much ruined my life and…there was no way I could ever face him after that day I confessed to him. A-And because I didn't face him, I forgot about him. Until yesterday, w-when I found myself working in his home…well your home too. If I would've known, I'd t-try to work somewhere else but…I-I really needed the job."

"So you wouldn't have taken the job if brother wasn't there."

"I-I know it sounds stupid but yea." I felt stupid telling Menma all this. I know he'd probably understand though since he's like…Naruto's brother.

"Forget about him. You'll find someone better than him. Who wouldn't want to have a girlfriend like you anyways? You're smart, beautiful, and sweet. There's no reason for someone to not want you." I blushed at his complements. I didn't know what to say. No one never really…called me those before right by me. I'm not even sure if I ever heard Naruto call me that. "I'm sorry. I must've made you nervous."

"N-No. It's alright." We stayed silent until we made it to my house. Neji wasn't home. He probably went to visit his girlfriend, Tenten, who's also attending the same college as him. Father's never home around this time. I unlocked the front door and went in the house. I let Menma in so he could place the groceries in our kitchen on the table. He sighed in relief.

"Finally." I giggled. I started putting up the groceries. "Nice place though. I'd rather live in this than a mansion."

"Really? W-What makes you say that?"

"Because a mansion has over fucking 100 hundreds and probably half the rooms aren't even used. Shit if you ask me, they make maids clean a ghost room." I laughed at his little joke. Mansions do definitely have a lot of unused rooms. "Mind if I stay for a little bit?"

"Um…" I'm not sure about this. I haven't invited anyone in here since Naruto. What's the worst that could happen? "Sure."

"Thanks." He sat at the table.

"Would you like anything? Something to drink? A snack?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Ok." I grabbed me a cup and poured some water in it. After pouring the water, I sat across from Menma at the table. I wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know what. I haven't spoken to Menma as much as I spoke to Naruto. "So…it's been about…a few years since…Mrs. And Mr. Uzumaki died. Are you both doing ok?" Their parents died about 5 years ago of a tragic car accident.

"We're fine I guess. Life is kind of lame without them around, but we're doing out best to hang in there until we finally get to college."

"That's good."

"But Tsunade says we became total brats after their deaths. Saying all we care about is ourselves and don't give a fuck about anyone or anything." He sighed. "Not to mention she thinks I'm going to try to harm you while you work at the mansion because of the thousands of fights I got into." That must be why she wants me to be careful. "But…" I flinched when I saw him move his hand on top on top of mine. "I would never hurt you."

"M-Menma?" He gripped lightly on my hand, which really made me blush. Menma is touching my hand! He raised my hand to his head and pecked my hand, which made my body feel hot.

"You're not used to this type of treatment, are you?" he asked softly. I'm not used to it at all but…it feels so strange because…he's Naruto's brother. To my true honesty, I shook my head, which signaled a 'no'. "Hm, that's what I thought." he said with a small smirk. "Beautiful girls like you should always be treated like a woman." I felt like I was going to pass out, but I held it in as best as I could so no one would have to carry me to my room from complete embarrassment. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a ringtone. Menma took out his phone and sighed with irritation. "Hello? …Are you serious? …This is torture ya know!" I heard someone hollering at him over the phone. "Fine. I'll hurry back."

"W-What's wrong?"

"I have to get back. I'm on house arrest and they must've realized that I didn't make it home at the right time." House arrest? Wow, he really does get in a lot of trouble. "Still, it was nice hanging out with you." He stood from his seat. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"B-Bye." He grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. "Thank you, Menma," he stopped in his tracks, "for helping me."

"Hn, no problem." He left and made his way home. I went to the window and watched as he walked away. My heart was still pounding so fast after what he did. It felt…strange and weird. I haven't had this feeling for…four years.

"No! No! No! Hinata!" I hollered to myself. I can't think about this! Especially when I'm working at the mansion with…both of them living there. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe in Breathe out. I looked at the time. "It's time to pick up Hanabi." I grabbed my car keys, left the house, went to the car, and drove to pick up Hanabi.

**MENMA's POV**

Hn, it felt good to actually be around her…alone for the first time ever. I bet Naruto never ever treated her like that before. Such an idiot for breaking a fragile girl's heart. Only a few more steps to go, and she should forget completely about that idiot forever. Last thing I need is for him to get in my way, while I'm trying to achieve what I always wanted in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! How are you doing! I like really feel like I'm doing good on this story because a lot of people seem very interested in it. I hope you can stick with this story for a good long time. Believe it! Thank yall!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl Who Worked As A Maid**

**Chapter 4: New Mission**

**Hello everyone I'm back from my weeks of hard ass work. As you can see I made a couple of changes to this story. I hope you won't hate what I did. First of the title says 'The Girl Who Worked As A Maid' instead 'The Girl Who Worked As A Servant'. I think there may be a difference between the words. I'm not really sure. **

**The second thing I did was change up the plot a little. It's not really a big change but the who part about the 'sexual harrassment' part got kind of cut off. But in my opinion, that MAY or MAY not happen. So the story didn't change much. It still the same with the whole Naruto rejecting Hinata and other upcoming events in this lovely little story. And I also made a few mistakes in the last chapters that's already uploaded. If you want to see what they were, you can read the chapters first before reading this one. I may have made the plot change a little bit, but I promise you this story will still be as good as when I had the first plot. Enjoy everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

I spent the rest of the night in my room, still suddenly flabbergasted by Menma's actions. Even though Naruto was my best friend, I didn't speak to Menma much. Because he's known for getting into all kinds of trouble, he's never been able to actually leave the mansion. Does Menma…like me or something? I shook my head rapidly.

"No. No. He was probably just trying to cheer me up after what happened with Naruto." I sighed to myself. "What happened to us?"

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I answered. My door slowly opened, revealing Neji. I sat up in my bed, and smiled at my cousin.

"Uncle finished dinner." He looked at me puzzled. "Are you happy about something?" I blushed embarrassingly. Could I still be smiling about before?

"No! No! I'm fine. I'm coming down with you." I stood from my bed, stretching before following Neji out my room and down the stairs. When we reached the kitchen, Neji and I sat at the table, alongside Hanabi and father, who got there first.

"There you are, Hinata. I haven't seen you since I got back." Hiashi said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Hello, father." I smiled lightly. All of us thanked for the meal before eating. Father sparked up a conversation.

"You started work yesterday right? How was it?" Oh right, he didn't get home until midnight last night.

"It was nice. The people there are very nice. I think I can handle this job."

"That' good. What was it like reuniting yourself with a friend for many years?" I lowered my head in sadness.

"I didn't actually speak to him at all. I can't bring myself to speak to him after all that's happened between us." I could tell father immediately felt sorry for asking that question. He knew Naruto and I very well since we spent most our time here instead of his house.

"If working in his presence really bothers you, there are other jobs out there you can think about trying out."

"I know." I didn't say anything else the rest of the time we spent eating dinner. So much for a family dinner I guess. Immediately after dinner, I helped father wash the dishes and went straight to my room.

"Good night, father, Hanabi, Neji."

"Goodnight." They all said to me together. As I went up the stairs, I heard them mumble something, but I kept on going. Usually father likes to mumble stuff every time I act strange around them. It doesn't bother me as much anymore. I took a shower before I headed off to bed. Before I went to sleep, I quickly looked at the picture of my deceased mother. I placed my index finger and middle finger together on the picture. "Goodnight mother."

**NARUTO's POV**

At the Uzumaki Mansion, I laid on my bed, upset that my head is constantly filled with thoughts of my former friend. I tilted my head back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_**Little Hinata was being attacked by a group of three boys at the playground, who bullied her because of her eye color. **_

"_**Look at her eye! She looks like a blind ghost!" One of the bullies grabbed her arm.**_

"_**Get up and fight like a man, Hyuga! Since you guys can fight so well!" Hinata refused to stand up so another bully kicked her to the ground. **_

"_**That Neji kid is right, his cousin really is a whip! She can't even put up a fight as well as he can! And she's supposed to be a Hyuga!**_

"_**HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" All the bullies stopped attacking her and looked towards a blonde haired boy walking towards them. **_

"_**Well well well, if it isn't that Uzumaki kid."**_

"_**It's really not nice to beat up such a helpless girl. Step away from her or else I will make you." Naruto threatened. **_

"_**Oh yea! We'll see about that!" They let go of Hinata and ran to Naruto. Hinata watched as the boys tried to beat up Naruto, but instead, Naruto beat up the boys. 1 against 3, and Naruto won. He beat them all to a pulp. **_

"_**Now you see I don't play." He grabbed one of the bullies by the shirt. "Get lost."**_

"_**Ok!" They all cried and quickly ran away from Naruto. **_

"_**You better run." He turned to face the injured girl. He kneeled next to her. "You alright?" She nodded. He spotted her injured arm and leg. "No you're not. Come on, I'll get you help." He helped her on her feet and called out for help. An adult heard Naruto's call and she called the ambulance for Hinata. He sat next to her on the bench while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. **_

"_**Um, t-thank you." Naruto looked at her and smiled. **_

"_**No problem. It makes me so mad when I see someone getting beat up for absolutely no reason what so ever. What are you doing here alone anyway?"**_

"_**I-I'm sorry. M-My mother d-died yesterday a-and…I'm upset about it."**_

"_**Aw man. I'm so sorry for your loss." Hinata didn't say anything, but felt tears fall from her eyes. Naruto used his thumb to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Don't worry, things will get better soon." She looked at him, puzzled. **_

"_**W-What makes you say t-that?"**_

"_**Well, there's family who will help make things better, and there's friends too. Do you have any friends?" Hinata shook her head, which shocked Naruto. "Wow. Tell you what, how would you like it if I be your first friend?" **_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**I'm not kidding. I can be your friend and I will, Hinata." Hinata gasped. "We go to the same school, you know." He said as he laughed. "My name is Naruto, in case you forgot. Nice to meet you."**_

"_**N-Nice to meet you too." She said with gratitude as she smiled back at the kind boy.**_

That was the first day I spoke to her after saving her from those douchebags. Felt like it was just yesterday. Too bad our bond is damaged…all because I had to be such a huge idiot. Things aren't the same as they used to be now, and there's nothing I can do about it now.

I turned in my bed, facing the window.

"What if there is?" I asked myself. "It won't hurt to see."

**NO POV**

The next morning, Hinata arrived to school about 30 minutes early. Surprisingly, Naruto did too. After she parked her vehicle, she went into the building to go to the school's library. Naruto, who arrived about 30 seconds after her, followed her inside undetected.

When she reached the library, she sat at one of the tables and took out one of her books. Naruto, who followed behind her, also entered the library. He entered quietly so Hinata wouldn't notice him. He watched quietly as she sat there, studying from her English Textbook. He always remembered how Hinata used to top the charts in her class for exam results. With her high IQ, she always helped Naruto study for upcoming exams that he had trouble studying for.

"God do I miss those days." He whispered quietly. He watched her for a few more seconds until he finally decided to approach her. He approached her from behind and reluchantly held his hand out. He pulled his hand away and stared down at her hair. _Her hair is still as silky as it always is. So beautiful. _

"Who's there?" She asked softly. Naruto didn't speak at first until she turned around, looking him straight into the eye. "N-Naruto. W-What are you doing here?"

"I just…I just wanted to say hi."

"Well you said it. I'm leaving now." She packed her stuff up, but Naruto stopped her from leaving by placing his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Please don't go just yet. I want to at least, sit down and have a conversation with you. Something we haven't had in a very long time."

"But, your girlfriend…"

"Don't worry about her. She can't hurt you as long as I know you. Please." He begged silently. Hinata gave in at sat back down. Naruto sat across from her and set his bag on the table. "Thank you." Despite him sitting across from her, Hinata could not look at Naruto. He caused her so much pain that him sitting in front of her, is almost making it worse, but she tried to stay strong about it as best as she could and talk with Naruto for the first time since 4 years ago. "So um, how have things been going at home lately? Hanabi? Your father?" She still couldn't look him in the eye, but answered anyway.

"Hanabi is doing fine. S-She's in her last year of junior high. A-And father is, too. Neji's leaving this Friday to go to college."

"That's right. He's a grade ahead of us. Congratulations to him. I wish him good luck in college." He said with a smile, which made Hinata slightly blush.

"W-What about…" she paused, realizing that it's a very dumb question. _Of course he's doing fine. He's hanging with Shion after all. _

"What?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. H-How's Menma?"

"He's a dick as ever. Always getting into so much shit. He can barely leave the mansion anymore it's so bad. We're afraid he's never going to find love in his position." He answered. Hinata's eyes went wide when she heard the word 'love'.

"_**Naruto, I love you."**_ She gasped loudly.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" He asked her. He stood up and walked on side of her. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Come on, Hinata, breathe. Breathe." He said calmly while patting her back. _Does she still have asthma? _Suddenly she started to breathe normally again. "You alright?" He asked her. She turned her head slowly to look into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I-I got to go." She grabbed her stuff and quickly ran out the library.

"Hinata!" He called, but she was already gone.

"Why do you even try? Like you're not good enough for her like you was before." Sakura, a pink haired, green eyed girl, came out the shadows, glaring at him.

"What would you know? You left her alone after you went with Sasuke. You should feel as guilty as me."

"But you've been friends a lot longer than I have. And even I can say that you have the worst eyes ever. Going with a rich chick for whatever reason." He growled. Her eyes softened. "Although I do feel bad for not paying as much attention to her. She is a very good friend. She's not outgoing, and she's not too stuck up. Well, she wasn't at first."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll make it up to her when I invite her to the 'Last Year' sleepover. Anyways, I have to go. See you around." She left Naruto alone in the hallway.

Ahead, Hinata continued dashing through the hallway with tears falling from her eyes like a mini waterfall. Not even paying attention to where she's going, she bumped hard into someone, causing them both to crash to the ground. She was ontop the person she bumped into. The guy groaned and so did she. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly, realixing who she fell on top of. One of her classmates named Sabaku Gaara.

"O-Oh my god, Gaara. I'm so very sorry." She quickly got off him and rubbed her eyes so she wouldn't see her crying.

"He raised his body, rubbing his messy red hair. "God why the fuck don't you watch…" he looked up, realizing who it was. "Hinata." He stood on his feet and held his hand out to her. She took it and slowly stood on her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I-I'm fine. I'm sorry…I wasn't…"

"Like I said it's alright." As ironic as it seems, Gaara can be an asshole to some people, with the exception of Hinata. No one knows why he's so nice to her and not to many others at the school. Could it be because she's different? He noticed the puffiness in her eyes. "Were you crying?"

"U-Um…no. I had something in my eyes and…I was running to the nurse office to see what it is." He didn't seem convinced, but he let it go.

"Well, I can walk you over there."

"Oh no. I don't want to be a burden to you. I'm fine. T-Thank you anyways. See you later." She continued running, leaving a confused Gaara watching her as she ran like the wind.

_She's so beautiful. Too bad she has eyes for that bastard, Naruto. _He turned and walked into the direction he walked in before Hinata bumped into him. He noticed Naruto coming to his direction, with a hurt expression. He watched as he walked his direction, but not feeling like associating with another person, Naruto just brushed passed him. _Hm. So that's it. What an idiot. _He continued down his path.

**HINATA's POV**

As school passed by, I avoided Naruto as much as I possibly could. Even during lunch, where he usually is seen with his girlfriend Shion. I hung with Ino the whole time. I told her what happened and Ino tried to comfort her friend by saying things like 'He's an idiot' or 'you'll find someone better. I know it.'

"Thank you for the encouragement Ino." But, who could I be with that's better than Naruto? That won't abandon me?

"Ino, Hinata. There you are." Sakura reached the roof with her boyfriend Sasuke behind her.

"Oh, Sakura." Ino said dryly.

"Hi Sakura. Sasuke. What are doing up here?" I asked politely, trying to pretend I'm not holding a grudge against Sakura for almost forgetting about her friends ever since she hooked up with the hottest guy in the entire school. Easy for her. She's could get anyone in the school.

"We were looking for you." She approached us and sat across from us on the ground, while Sasuke stood standing, not saying a word. How rude of him. He never speaks to us! "How have things been going lately?"

"Fine." Ino answered deeply. Sakura and Ino have been friends for a very long time. They both even liked the same boy. Surprisingly, she doesn't hold a grudge against her for taking Sasuke, but instead, it's because they no longer spoke to each other. Sakura pretty much got what she wanted, and left Ino in the dust as if she no longer exists. No doubt though, I'm just as 'fine' as she is.

"Well um…I have invitations for the 'Last Year' sleepover. And I would like to invite you two to come." She handed me both invitations since Ino refused to look at Sakura. "Everything is in the invitation. So…see you both later."

"Thank you. See you." I said politely. Sasuke and Sakura left us on the roof.

"Tch. Why the hell she acts like just because she got Sasuke, she can't talk to us anymore?" Ino mumbled. "Like anyone would want to go to her fucking sleepover. What does it say?" I opened the invitation and read it aloud.

"This year marks the final year of our high school life before we go separate ways to I dream colleges and fulfil our dream careers. This sleepover is promised to be the best you ever went to with lots of food, games, music, dances, anything you can imagine. The sleepover will be at the Uchiha Residence on Saturday, August 12 starting at 7 p.m. This sleepover is mostly for girls, but can invite their boyfriends if they have one to join in the fun. The fun will last until the next day. The list of things you can bring are on the list in the invitation. Hope to see you there."

"She's holding it at the Uchiha mansion?" Ino asked. "Why not her house?"

"Maybe she needs more room." It's surprising that her parents and Sasuke's parents allowed her to hold a big sleepover at the Uchiha Residents. Maybe they just like her and him like THAT. I wouldn't be surprised if they…oh silly me. Why would I be thinking like that?

"You're going?"

"I-I'm not sure yet. I do have to work that day, but that means I'm going to be late."

"I'll think about it. It does sound fun, but I still hate her." I wonder if she invited us so she can make it up to us for…er, abandoning us? "But anyways, like I said, I'm sure there's another person out there who can make a better man than him. You deserve better. Like…you ever spoke to his brother who also live there?"

"Menma?" I blushed slightly. I can still remember those actions. "Well, I'm the youngest there so I'm not really allowed to speak to him. But…" I felt my face turning even darker. Should I tell her what happened yesterday?

"But what?"

"Um…well yesterday, he helped me with my groceries because I dropped them on the ground. And um, before he left my house, he…k-kissed my hand." Ino gasped loudly. "And he asked if Naruto ever treated me like that. I told him no."

"OMG! You know what that is!? That's a sign!"

"Oh Ino, I-I barely know him. Besides, he's Naruto's brother. I was mostly around Naruto because Menma got into a lot of trouble." I'm not even sure what it's like for girls to be with bad boys.

"Hm, you do have a point. You're like a good girl and he's like a bad boy. Hmmmm." Oh no. What could she be thinking?! "Still girl, I sense a liker on her hands." She could be right, but I don't want to get too attached to him. Either way, he still reminds me of Naruto. Look just like him, with the exception of his hair color, being blue instead of blonde. His hair used to be blonde like Naruto's, making them both look like twins, but Menma changed his hair color to dark dark blue because it was hard telling them both apart. Born only LITERALLY a month part (how did that even happen?), Naruto is older than Menma.

When school ended, I was leaving the school grounds to make my way to the Uzumaki Mansion. Before I left, I once again noticed Shion and Naruto both on side each other, talking about laughing. He just doesn't have a hint of guilt on his face when he's around her, but when he's around me, he's trying to pretend he never even heard Shion for the sake of getting me to speak to him. With hints of anger taking over me, I drove off the school grounds.

When I made it to the mansion, I did as I did on the first day of work and went in there, got dressed in my uniform, and waited until I'm on the clock. As I waited, I once again thought about what happened yesterday. Nothing can ever force me to forget about Menma's actions. If anything, it really…felt good. It was so warm. I was so cold with anger, but being around Menma yesterday…NO! NO! NO HINATA! You CAN'T think like that!

"You are one daydreamer, aren't you?" My head snapped from my thoughts. It was Kurenai. How long she stood there.

"S-Sorry. Good afternoon, ma'am."

"Good afternoon. Your parents sure taught you manners. I only wish Menma and Naruto acted that way. How was school today?"

"It was good." Yea right. Early in the morning I was already angry. But there are lots of nice people here, I don't want my personal feelings getting in the way. We talked for a good while before it was time to clock myself in. I went to the board to take a look at my rooms for today. I noticed that my Karin, the girl who knows Menma and Naruto, isn't here yet. She said she'd tell me some things about both of them. For all I know, it may come in handy in case I have to stay away from Menma.

I made my way to the room assigned to me, which is the master bedroom. Even though no one really sleeps in here anymore because their mom and dad died, I guess it shouldn't go to waste. I started by taking off the dusty covers and pillows and replaced them with the fresh sheets and covers. As soon as I finished with the bed, Karin ran into the room.

"You're here already. Hello."

"Hi." She hurried and got to one of the duties in the room. While she cleaned the curtains, and dusted the furniture in the room.

"My stupid car broke down on my way here so I had to ask Naruto to drop me off. And his girlfriend's a bitch as ever."

"You know about Shion?"

"Hell yes. Naruto and I are cousins. I know a lot about him. Same for Menma." This is my chance to find out more about him. "She's talking about 'you're ruining our date'. DATE!? On a school day! What are going to do? FUCK!?" Whoa, maybe I shouldn't ask her too much. "So, Hinata, I have not seen you for a while. Where have you been?" She must remember me from when I was friends with Naruto in the past.

"Naruto and I…kind of went our separate ways after he started going with Shion."

"Shameful. I really missed your presence. I literally wanted to strangle Naruto for hurting you, but I can't control the kid sadly. So you just been totally out of his life four years straight. And somehow you ended up working here."

"I kind of didn't know, I just really wanted the job because I needed one. But…yea. I um…stayed away from him four years straight."

"You really got guts girl. Girls who get rejected usually cry for a long ass time and commit suicide." I did cry for a few days. "Naruto is an asshole for pulling that off. If I were you, I would just forget about him and go with someone else who won't make the same mistake as he did."

"I'll do my best. And um…can I ask you a question?" She turned her attention to me.

"Yea?"

"Um, since you're Menma's cousin, what do you know about him?"

"Giiiiirl you have no idea. Menma is just really out there." She hollered. "He got expelled from at least three schools throughout his entire lifetime. He got expelled from Konoha Academy for getting into a fight. Not only that but he's been on house arrest for almost year. He's really something else like seriously. But I kind of feel sorry for him at the same time." This really caught my attention.

"Why?"

"Because he's alone. He doesn't have any friends. To me I think if he just had more friends, he wouldn't be such a bad ass kid. He's on house arrest all the time so it's not like he can even make friends. He could make friends in school, but everyone choses to stay away from him because they heard lots of bad things about him. Because they're like that around him, he doesn't care anymore, he hates pretty much everyone and just gets into trouble all the time." So that's it, huh.

"Naruto's friends never tried to talk to him?"

"Nope, because they don't want to. It's a real shame. Menma used to be a good kid, but now he's just…a mess. If he could at least have one friend, boy or girl, I know it'll change him. Why do you ask?"

"I…I just didn't know too much about him because I hardly saw him. And when I did see him, he would just watch us."

"Well he has lots of jealousy for Naruto because he gets all the attention, which is why Menma sometimes verbally tortures him about it. When it comes to Shizune and Kurenai and them, they will like literally go of on him all the time. He's just a really bad kid." I see now. So he's like that because he's alone. And Naruto hasn't tried to get him friends. "What? You're thinking about talking to him or something?"

"U-Um!" Shoot what should I tell her? Oh what's the use!? I pretty much gave it away. "Well…maybe." She turned back to me and walked towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders.

"It's against the rules to even speak to him while you're here. He may have snuck up on you once, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. You're like…beautiful and sweet and he's like handsome and bad." Wow. She added handsome. He is handsome though. "Why?"

"Because um…I just want to help. Like you said, he was never bad to begin with. If I can…er…try to be friends with him." She sighed.

"I'm not sure if this will work, but if you really want to, go ahead. Menma always did look like he have eyes for you." I blushed to myself. "But…" She searched the room for a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down what looked like her phone number. "I want you to call me of anything goes wrong. I will rush straight to you as fast as I can."

"Ok. Thank you Karin."

"No problem." Now all I have to do is to keep Naruto from finding out. If he finds out, who knows what will happen. I can't let anyone find out. I really really want to help Menma. No person should ever be alone his whole life. I hope I can be the one to change him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Shout to anyone who commented, followed, or favored this story. You are awesome! Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
